Phineas and Ferb: Days Gone By
by Pat2468
Summary: Phineas and Ferb wake up from a coma in the hospital to find that an epidemic of apocalyptic proportions has spread across the entire globe causing the dead to rise and feed on the living. Can they find there friends and family and try to find a way to survive in a world ruled by the living dead?
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone this is the first story I have made for my account. I decided to give this a try after thinking about it for awhile so here it is. I decided to combine my two favorite shows in this story because A) I though that something like this needed to be written after the Phineas and Ferb episode "Night of the Living Pharmacists" and B) The Phineas and Ferb fan fiction was lacking some good zombie apocalypse stuff. So anyway please enjoy.**

 **Reviews and favorites are really appreciated.**

Prologue:

The day started out like any other, but little did I know it was the beginning of the end, but not just for me, but for all of us. It was the usual routine, Phineas and Ferb made something completely ridiculous and obnoxious and I would try to bust them and whatever crazy contraption they made would just disappear, mom would look at nothing, I would look on in complete disbelief and shock, and then Perry would come by after being gone practically all day. No, this day was different, a lot different, and this sheer amount of completely stupid difference makes me wish it never even happened. If it didn't maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this, maybe this wouldn't have ever happened, maybe we wouldn't be out camping in a field outside of Danville with a stupid RV… maybe they wouldn't be gone.


	2. Phineas and Ferb Get Busted

Candace rushed home with her mom to show her the ridiculous contraption that Phineas and Ferb had built in their backyard. It never worked but Candace refused to give up despite every single failure. Sure she kind of let it run her life and get in the way of spending time with Stacy and Jeremy but she didn't really care that much for some reason. At last they pulled into their driveway and Candace pushed her mother out of the car to see what Phineas and Ferb had built.

"Thanks, Vivian. See you Tuesday for totem pole carving.", said Linda as Candace pushed her into the front yard. Candace moves her mom into the front yard to see the giant launch pad the boys have built and to Candace's absolute shock she notices it and Phineas and Ferb fly by with a flying car that just so happens to be the family station wagon.

"PHINEAS AND FERB GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!", Linda yelled and Phineas and Ferb obey. Linda begins to chew them out for modifying her car and building something ridiculously dangerous without her permission but Candace is still in shock that she had actually done it this time. "Holly shit!" she thought to herself silently. She snaps out of it when Phineas tells mom they do this type of stuff all the time. "See mom? I told you… but you never listened." said Candace as her mom recalls everything Candace ever told them about the boys. She immediately apologizes to Candace for not believing her and being so rude to her as Lawrence comes home and notices the launch pad and the car.

Lawrence tells Linda he did not now about this but agrees they should be punished. "Well, some punishment may be in order, but look, there's no harm done really.", replies Lawrence. Phineas then notices something on the ground and bends over to grab it. "Hey, look, Ferb, here's bolt number 473. I hope that wasn't important.", he says, and with that the tower begins to shake and rattle and eventually fall… right towards them!

"Get the hell out of the way!", yells Linda as the tower comes down. Ferb trips on a piece of metal and Phineas turns around to help him. Candace turns back around and screams "PHINEAS, FERB, LOOK OUT!". The two try to escape but the tower comes down on top of them. "NO!", Linda yelled. She, Candace, and Lawrence rushed over to the pile of rubble. Within the pile they find the unconscious bodies of Phineas and Ferb. Candace rushes inside to call 9-1-1 while Linda and Lawrence stay with boys, and as if on cue, Perry walks in. He immediately gasps, chatters loudly, and rushes over to Linda's side. "Phineas please, wake up, wake up.", she says with tears in her eyes as police and an ambulance arrive.


	3. Waking Up

"Ahhh…my head.", said Phineas as he woke from his sleep. Immediately realizing that he was not in his room but in fact in the hospital he began to recall what had happened. He turned to the side to look a t Ferb who was also waking up. "You ok Ferb.", Phineas asked his step brother. Ferb, being himself, did not speak but rather blinked once and nodded. Phineas was happy they were alive but something just didn't seem right.

First of all, there were no doctors or nurses anywhere. Second, their family wasn't there either. Phineas knew his parent and sister well enough to know that if they were sick or hurt in the hospital they would never leave his bedside. Third, all of the power was out, no lights on, no televisions on, even the hospital equipment was off. Phineas pulled the wires and junk off of his body and attempted to get out of bed and stand up. It worked for a moment but when he took a few steps he lost his balance and fell down. Ferb, who had little problem standing, quickly rushed to his brother's aid. Phineas thanked Ferb and regained his balance.

"We should probably check out the rest of this place to see if anybody is even here.", Phineas said. Ferb nodded and stepped forward to open the door. The two boys stepped out of their rooms and looked down the hallway. It was a mess with broken glass and other debris all over the floor. Phineas felt his heart stop when he saw blood splattered against the walls, bullet holes were also visible. Ferb's eyes widened at the scene before him. "What on Earth happened here.", said Phineas.

Ferb turned around and looked out the window and gasped. "Bloody hell.", the brit whispered to himself. In the streets below an army tank sat with smoke billowing from its engine, a car was crashed into a lamp post, and a nearby building had a caved in roof. "What is it Ferb?", Phineas asked. Ferb turned around and shook his head side-to-side and pointed down the hallway, not wanting his brother to see what was outside. Phineas agreed they should keep moving and they continued down the hall.

While they were walking Phineas looked threw another rooms door window and nearly threw up. In the room was a dead body of a middle aged man. The body had obviously been there for a while as it was nearly rotted to the bone and had flies buzzing around it. Ferb looked through the window to and quickly looked away not wanting to see anymore. What was going on? What had happened while they were unconscious? Where's Perry? "We need to get out of here." Phineas said and the two walked rather quickly down the hallway.

They got to the elevator only to find that it wasn't working, of course it wasn't, why would it be. They moved past it to try and find the stairs. When they got there Phineas opened the door, and what was behind it both shocked and terrified him. Standing with his back turned to them was possibly the worst looking human being he had ever seen. His clothes were ragged and torn, he had flies buzzing around him and he was full of maggots, the smell of him was enough to make both boy's eyes water. When he turned around they both held back a shriek. One of his eyes was missing while another dangled from its socket, he had no hair left on his head, and part of his skull was exposed. He looked almost like he was…dead. Ferb slammed the door and immediately the two brothers turned around and started running down the hallway. "Let's find another stairwell", said Phineas with barely any breath. This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream, but it wasn't. This was real, all to real.


	4. What Happened and What's Going On

It took a while, but the two boys eventually found another stair well with no monsters in it and ran down them as quickly as they could all the way to the bottom floor. As soon as they got there, they ran to the front lobby, found the door, and darted out. "What was that thing in the stair well, why are there so many dead people everywhere.", Phineas said. Ferb had no answer for him, even he had no idea what was going on, nor could he explain it.

"It appears something happened while we were asleep.", Ferb said.

"Wait, how long were we asleep?", Phineas asked.

Ferb check the calendar on his wrist watch. The date was September 3rd, 2009. Neither boys could believe it, they had been asleep for over four months. Looking around at the destruction and death around him, Phineas suddenly became sick with worry as he thought about all the people he cared about. Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Stacy, Jeremy… MOM, DAD, CANDACE, PERRY! "Ferb, we need to get home.", Phineas said. Ferb nodded in agreement and rushed quickly down the street toward their house, seeing nothing alive.

After some time they made it there. Phineas slammed the door open and ran inside, Ferb followed right behind him. "MOM, DAD, CANDACE, PERRY!", Phineas repeatedly yelled. Meanwhile, Ferb looked around the house to see what he could still salvage. The place had obviously been broken into and robbed, taking into account the smashed windows and the amount of valuables and expensive things that were missing such as the television and Mom's jewelry. Ferb looked at the walls and noticed something odd. All of their family photos were missing and in their places were bare spots on the wall. Ferb then went into their parent's rooms and opened the drawers to find that the clothes were missing, he then went upstairs and checked Candace's room, and Candace's clothes were missing to. Ferb suddenly felt a sudden rush of hope, a feeling he had not felt in a long while, when suddenly he heard Phineas screaming, "YAHHHH!".

Ferb rushed back downstairs only to find that Phineas was being attacked by one of those things. He could hear it making strange moaning and gurgling sounds that he had never heard any living person make. "Ferb, help me!", Phineas called out as the monster fell on top of him. The creature was biting and gnashing its jaws wildly in Phineas's face as he tried to push it off of him. Ferb ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers. He ran back into the living room with it to help Phineas who was doing his best to keep the thing from biting him. Ferb game up behind it and plunged the knife repeatedly into its back. Strangely though, this had no effect on it and it kept trying to bit Phineas's face off. "It's not working." Phineas said. Phineas could not hold it back much longer, so in one last desperate move, Ferb stabbed it in the back of the head. After that it stopped moving and collapsed dead still on top of Phineas.

Ferb moved the body off of him, Phineas thanked him and Ferb helped him up. "Well, now we know what kills them" said Ferb. The two boys looked at the body and both of their jaws dropped, it was Mandy. They had not seen her since the whole fort competition they had earlier in the summer with her two obnoxious brothers Thaddeus and Thor.

"Damn.", Phineas said making Ferb flinch slightly.

"We should probably get changed out of these hospital gowns.", Ferb said, and with that, they both went upstairs to their room.

In a few minutes they had gotten changed back into their usual attire. Ferb went downstairs and grabbed his tool box, log book, canned food, water bottles, and knives and anything else that could be used as a weapon and stuffed it into a backpack.

"Where are we gonna go.", said Phineas.

"Look at the wall.", said Ferb.

Phineas did as Ferb said but didn't see anything. "What about it?", he said with a shrug, slightly annoyed.

Ferb pointed out that all of the family photos were gone along with mom, dad, and Candace's clothes. "A random burglar wouldn't steal that which means that there is a chance they might be alive". Phineas was a bit skeptical about this theory but Ferb had never been wrong before, so he just went along with it. The two left the house with their supplies and walked outside into the driveway. "How do we know where to go?", asked Phineas. Ferb pointed out the skid marks on their driveway that stretched out onto the road. Obviously they had bolted pretty quickly. "We won't be able to travel very fast on foot". With that Ferb pulled a remote from behind his back and flipped a switch. Suddenly, the driveway flipped over to reveal the all-terrain vehicle they had built and stored for future use. "Always prepared aren't you." Phineas said smartly. The both hopped into the vehicle, fastened their seatbelts, and grabbed the remote. Phineas took control and backed out of the driveway and began to drive down the road, following the tire tracks. "Let's go find our family".


	5. Cornered

After about an hour and a half on the road, the two brothers finally arrived in downtown Danville. The area was a gloomy sight, the buildings were seemingly empty and most of their windows were smashed, military vehicles sat abandoned in the streets, and most noticeable, were the bodies that were lying in the street. Phineas looked around, his face a combination of fear and bewilderment.

"Well, doesn't look like anybody is here, anybody alive at least.", said Phineas.

"We should check to see if Mom, Dad, Candace, or any of the others made it here.", Ferb said, not used to talking so much in one day.

"Ok than, where should we look first.", Phineas replied.

Ferb answered him by pointing down the street where a familiar log cabin sat, The Fireside Girls Headquarters.

"Good idea.", Phineas said, and he continued down the road. Just as they were halfway there, the vehicle suddenly stopped. Confused, Phineas beat his fist against the side of the remote control. He turned over the controller and opened the back of it to find that the batteries were dead.

"Huh, guess we should have packed spare batteries with us.", said Phineas.

"Yes, yes we should've.", Ferb answered.

"Guess were going on foot.", and with that the two boys got out of the vehicle, pulled out their knives, and began to walk toward the headquarters. It was perhaps the longest walk of both of their lives. When they were about 100 yards away Phineas said, "Wow, this was to easy, normally something dangerously inconvenient would happen and…" he was cut off when a hand grabbed his ankle. Phineas loses his balance and falls face first onto the hood of a nearby car, setting off its alarm. Before they knew it, they were being surrounded by hundreds of these undead monsters.

"Shit, run for it!", Phineas yelled. The two brothers ran for the building but the creatures were closing in fast. Suddenly, Ferb was grabbed by the shoulder by one, Phineas stabbed it in the head and downed it handily. As Phineas struggled to get his knife blade out of the monsters skull, Ferb flung his knife into the head of the closest one and killed it. "Nice throw.", said Phineas. Unable to get his knife out of the things head and seeing that they didn't have the time, Phineas grabbed Ferb and continued to run for the headquarters.

It was too late though, they were now completely surrounded. "No, it can't end like this.", Phineas cried out with tears in his eyes. Seeing no way out, he closed his eyes and mentally apologized to Mom and Dad for never telling them how much he cared, to Candace for annoying and bugging her, to Perry for all those times he forgot to feed him or clean his litter box, to everyone for not being strong enough or smart enough to make it through this.

"It won't!", yelled an unknown voice.

Five loud gunshots sounded, and five monsters fell leaving just enough of an opening for Phineas and Ferb to make it to the lodge. "C'mon.", Said the voice again. Phineas turned and ran through the gap. Another walker was gunned down right next to Ferb. His eyes found the source. It was Gretchen holding a silver Wes .44 magnum. "Move your asses, go!", she hollered as they continued running for the door which was being held open by Ginger. After what seemed like 1000 years, the two brothers ran through the open door, falling on top of each other and panting afterwards. Ginger bolted the door shut. The two brothers looked up, and could not believe what they saw. Standing before them was not only Ginger and Gretchen, but also Holly, Milly, Adison, Katie, and even Irving.

"Well Ferb", said Phineas, "Guess you were right again".


	6. Who's Gotta Plan?

For about six seconds, nobody moved, then the girls and Irving ran forward to embrace both boys, crying softly, relieved that they were safe.

"How did you guys get here.", asked Adison.

"We woke up in the hospital several hours ago. When we left our room, we saw those…things, then we ran home as quickly as possible. When we got to our house our family wasn't there, but Ferb saw that a lot of our family photos were missing so he thought that they could still be alive. So, we found the all-terrain vehicle and thought that we could find them in the city, or at least some help". Nobody spoke for a few moments, until Irving spoke up, "We call them walkers, and they are the infected".

"The infected?" Phineas said, raising his eyebrow.

"We don't know how it started but we do know one thing, don't let them bite you because if they do you will fall ill and die, but you don't stay dead. In a few minutes you come back as one of them and proceed to feed on the living, that is if they don't rip you apart first. It's just like that T.V show I used to watch.", Irving answered. Many of them turn to look at him with looks of disbelief. Irving shrugged his shoulders, "What".

They turn away after a while and focus back on the situation at hand. "Well that answers one of our questions, but what about our family?" asked Phineas. A smile spread on all of their faces "Your Mom and Dad and Candace are fine, they're back at our camp with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Mrs. Van Stomm, Coltrane, Jenny, Django, and Mr. Brown.", said Holly. Phineas nearly jumped up and cheered, knowing that his family and friends were safe. Suddenly, Ferb asked an all too familiar question; "Where's Perry". Everyone's smiles suddenly faded to expressions of sadness and worry. "We… haven't seen him", said Gretchen "there was so much chaos going on we didn't have a chance to find him, also missing is Pinky, Dr. Hirano, and the rest of our families". Phineas felt sick hearing all of those names, but he knew Perry and Pinky were animals and that they could take care of themselves, still though he was extremely worried about them and the others. "Who… who didn't make it", Phineas asked hesitantly. He saw Gretchen's eyes tear up a little and he wished then and there that he had not asked that question. She breathed in shakily and spoke "Mrs. Tjinder, Melissa, all of your friends from Love Handle, all of the Johnsons except for Jeremy, and…" she stopped for a moment to find Irving looking at them with his eyes rimmed red, "and, you know". "Oh man.", said Phineas with a grim face, knowing full well she was talking about Irving's brother Albert. He also though about how people like Baljeet and Jeremy were feeling right now, it hurt him just to think about it. He turned to Ferb who was wiping his teary eyes and nose with a pocket hanky. Phineas himself was fighting to hold back tears but now was not the time for mourning. Right now they needed to figure out a way to get out of here alive before the walkers broke in.

"Do you have any way of getting out of here.", Ferb asked. Gretchen pointed out the window to a white van that sat in the middle of the street. "We came down here with Stacy and Jeremy on a supply run but we got separated when the herd attacked, plus they have the keys". Phineas brightened up a little after hearing Stacy and Jeremy's names. "Do you know where they are?" asked Phineas. "They're hiding in the apartment building across the street.", said Holly, "Milly's been communicating with them using light signals". Phineas looked over at Milly who was at the window now with a piece of tinfoil, using it to reflect sunrays. "Light signals patch.", said Milly, pointing at her sash with a some-what smug smile.

"You really do have a patch for everything.", Phineas said.

"Yes, yes we do.", replied Gretchen.

Ferb walked over to the window with Milly and looked outside. Amongst the heard he saw the van, and in the building across the street, he saw a flashing light which had to be Stacy and Jeremy. The building next to it appeared to be a T.V store with a display window. Ferb looked down and right next to his foot he saw a stray hammer they must have used to hammer nails and board up windows. Ferb thought it over, and came up with a plan to draw some of the walkers away.

"Is there any way we can get outside without them noticing us.", said Ferb.

"There's the backdoor that we could go out and creep around the corner of the building if we wanted to, why?" said Irving.

Ferb smiled confidently and picked up the hammer. "I've got a plan, trust me.", he said.

Coming to the realization of what Ferb's plan involved he said "Wait, you aren't seriously going out there are you". Ferb nodded yes and immediately everyone disapproved. "It's too dangerous.", Ginger said. "You'll get yourself killed.", Milly said. "You'll get eaten." Katie said. Ferb put up his hands telling everyone to calm down. "Relax", he said "they won't notice us if were quiet, besides does anyone else have any better ideas". Nobody could really argue with him there. They didn't really have any other plans.

"Weird, normally its Phineas coming up with crazy plans.", said Ginger smartly. Phineas glanced at her with a frown.

"Hey.", Phineas replied.

Seeing where this was going Ferb told them to stop and that this was no time for arguing. When everyone settled down, Ferb explained his plan. "First, I need to break that window.", said Ferb. "Your gonna run up to that window through all those walkers and just hit a window.", said Adyson. "I'm gonna throw it not hit it". Everyone was still uneasy about this so it was expected for someone to question it.

"What if you miss.", said Irving. "When have I ever missed.", said Ferb. Once again, nobody could argue that. "What if you get caught.", said Gretchen. "Then we will run.", said Ferb. Though unsure, everyone knew that a risk had to be taken. "Wait, what is the next part of the plan.", Gretchen asked. Ferb glared at her and replied "You will see". She nodded, not at all used to hearing Ferb speak so much. Ferb grabbed a spare knife he brought, along with the hammer, and began to walk with the door. Irving opened it for him. "I'm coming with you in case you need help.", he said. Ferb nodded and they both stepped outside.

Seeing no walkers, they clung to the wall of the building and slowly crept to the front of the building. There were hundreds out front and there was no way they were getting any closer. "Well, let's hope this goes well.", said Irving. Ferb took a few steps away from the wall so he could get a clear shot. He wound up his arm and through the hammer as hard as he could at the shop window. The hammer hit its mark and the window broke, setting off the burglar alarm. The loud noise drew away most of the walkers, but several more still blocked their path to the apartment building. "We got some of them but not enough.", said Irving. Slowly and quietly, Ferb walked out of his hiding spot.

"Where are you going, get back here.", Irving said. Ignoring him, Ferb crept up behind a stray walker and whistled slightly, getting its attention. The walker turned around and began to walk toward him, when it got close enough, Ferb kicked its right leg out from under it to bring it down to his level, then he stabbed it in the head. Checking to make sure he hadn't caught any of the other walker's attention, he began to drag the body over to his hiding place.

"What the hell are you doing.", asked Irving. "Come help me with this", said Ferb "this is part of the plan". Though confused, Irving wasn't about to doubt Ferb, so he helped him drag the body over to the back door.

"How is this supposed to help us.", asked Irving.

"You will see, just trust me.", said Ferb, and so Irving opened the door and they dragged the corpse inside.


	7. Guts

"Ferb, why did you bring that in here.", Gretchen yelled.

"This is our way out.", Ferb said.

Everyone, except Phineas, at that point though he had lost his mind. They once again began to protest loudly. "QUIET!" Phineas yelled making everyone flinched, not used to hearing Phineas yell angrily so before. When everyone was quiet Phineas continued speaking "Let him explain himself before you just jump down his throat". So everyone kept their mouths shut and Ferb began to explain his plan.

"It's apparent that the walkers don't attack their own and they attack anything still alive. We can't go through them with the weapons we have, we won't make it five feet. We can sneak through them though I think if we camouflage ourselves". This officially left everyone confused with the exception of Phineas. "I'm not saying we try to look like them but smell like them".

"How are we gonna do that.", Irving asked.

"By cutting this thing open and covering ourselves with its insides".

At that point more people were more grossed out than confused at the current plan. Ferb ignored them and continued on, "I need two volunteers". Phineas was, as expected, the first to step up, while Irving was the second volunteer.

"How do you know this will work.", asked Milly.

"I don't", said Ferb "We will just have to risk it". Ferb was done talking at that point, now was the time for action. He picked up the knife he had with him, raised it over his head, and thrust it into the walker's stomach. He cut downward, making an incision. The smell alone made even Ferb gag. After he was done he dug his hands into it. He pulled out several organs and other things and smeared it against his clothes. Holly threw up in a trashcan right next to him. Phineas also smeared blood and guts on his clothes and draped some segment of its guts around his neck. Irving hesitantly did the same. After they were done Phineas told Gretchen to open the door slightly which she did. Phineas, Ferb, and Irving slowly slid out the door, away from the safety of the headquarters. When they were out he told Gretchen to close the door. Though she still protested this decision, she obeyed and abandoned them outside.

The trio stared ahead at the walkers which now numbered less than fifty. One began to approach them. Irving felt like running back inside, but Ferb grabbed his arm and held him still. The walker got closer, closer, closer, and walked right by them.

"It worked.", Phineas whispered. Ferb nodded and pointed forward. Phineas nodded and the three began to slowly walk amongst the walkers towards the building where Stacy and Jeremy were hiding. Phineas looked at all of the faces in the crowd to see if he could recognize any of them. He gasped slightly when he saw Madame Fireside's face. Isabella and the other girls won't like this, he thought. They eventually reached the door and Ferb held it open allowing Phineas and Irving to enter, then he quickly ran inside and shut it behind him.

"Glad that's over with.", said Irving.

The three looked around the lobby area. "They have to be here somewhere.", Phineas said. They spread out to look for any indication that they were here. Ferb bent down to look at something on the ground. They were bloody footprints belonging to a male with approximately size 12 shoes. Before he could get up he heard the click of a gun being cocked behind him.

"Who are you and how did you get here.", the person said.

Ferb could tell by the voice that it was a female. Ferb slowly turned around with his hands raised and stared Stacy right in the eyes with Jeremy right behind her clutching a fire axe in his hands.


	8. Run Away Runway

Stacy let out a small sob and swept Ferb up into her arms. Jeremy dropped the axe and bent down and embraced Phineas. After Stacy was done hugging Ferb she turned over to hug Phineas. She had been known and been around them for so long she had come to think of them as her brothers, well not really but sort of. After they were done Jeremy said, "How are you here, how did you get here, we thought you were…I mean, I went to the hospital right before the world went to shit…and you…you were…".

"Jeremy please, let's not discuss this right now", Stacy said. "Seriously though, how did you get over here?"

"We covered ourselves in walker innards as you can see.", Phineas answered, gesturing at his blood soaked clothes.

"Huh, we never really thought to do that.", said Jeremy.

A group of walkers began to press themselves against the windows. "You still have the keys.", Irving asked. Jeremy grinned and took the keys out of his pocket and twirled them on his finger. Irving nodded, "How do we get there". Ferb gestured to the door. Phineas opened it just enough so that a walker could poke its head in. Irving quickly stabbed it with a screwdriver in his pocket. Ferb along with Irving quickly dragged the dead body inside while Phineas shut the door.

Ferb took out his knife and told Stacy and Jeremy what they were going to have to do. The two teens nodded and Ferb went on with his procedure. He cut it open like he did with the first one and Stacy and Jeremy smeared themselves with walker blood and guts. They both threw up in the process of covering themselves, not surprisingly. When they were finished they began to walk towards the door. "You ready.", asked Ferb.

Everyone nodded and Ferb slowly opened the door. The walkers paid little attention to them as expected. They began the slow walk towards the van, trying their best not to attract any attention to themselves.

"As soon as we get to the car get ready to move.", Ferb said, knowing that there was no way the walkers were not going to notice them at that point.

All was going well and they were about 30 feet from the van until the unthinkable happened, it started to rain. Ferb cursed under his breath for not taking into account the cloudy skies. The walkers began to notice them as the rain, which at that point had turned into torrential downpour, washed the scent off of them. Phineas sighed, "Man Ferb, if this wasn't such a desperate situation now would be a perfect time for a spontaneous musical number".

Jeremy swung his axe and took out a walker who was getting way to close for comfort. "Run", yelled Stacy. They began a mad dash for the van killing or pushing out of the way any walker that got in their way. They were about five feet away when a walker grabbed Irving by the leg causing him to trip. A walker fell on top of him and sunk its teeth into his neck. Other walker joined in and began chewing on other parts of him as he screamed in pain. Stacy tried to help but her gun was out of ammo and there were too many walkers coming after them, so they were forced to abandon him. They continued running toward the car, trying to block out the horrific sound of screaming and ripping flesh.

Jeremy got to the door first and yelled at everyone to get in. Stacy, Phineas, and Ferb crammed themselves into the passenger seat and Jeremy jumped into the driver seat, slamming the door repeatedly on a walker's hand till it shut. He jammed the keys into the ignition and started the car. He put it in reverse and backed up to the front of the Fireside Girls HQ. Phineas got out to open the back doors of the van and Jeremy yelled at the girls to get in. The girls sprinted out the door and practically jumped through the open back doors. Phineas jumped in last and closed the back doors behind him.

"Punch it.", Phineas yelled and Jeremy put his foot on the gas.


	9. Safe At Last

The Van went as fast as it could, hitting all debris and walkers in its path. After some time though they escaped the horde and were on their way out of the city.

Everyone sighed in relief after that, glad that it was over. "Wait, where's Irving.", Gretchen asked.

"He…didn't make it.", Phineas said sadly.

The girls stiffened some sobs and looked down at the floor with forlorn expressions upon hearing this. "Sorry.", said Phineas. His mind flashed with memories of the first time they had met Irving in the whole shrink ray incident, to the moment they built the giant tower with him, to the most recent one of moving through the streets with him, to his screams of pain while his body was ripped apart and his inside pulled from his body. Phineas shook his head wildly and wiped away his own tears, trying to get the memories out of his head as best as he could. Meanwhile Ferb had fallen asleep in Stacy's arms from pure exhaustion and finally being out of danger.

"Well, that was close", said Stacy, "I just wish everyone could have made it out".

"Same here", Jeremy replied, "But right now we need to worry about getting those who did make it back to camp".

Stacy nodded and continued the conversation. "How are you doing.", she asked smiling, trying to be a bit more positive.

"Could be better", Jeremy replied, "What about you".

"I'm just happy Ginger is safe along with Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the girls." she said.

Jeremy flinched at Phineas and Ferb's names. "Yeah I guess I am to".

"Guess you were wrong about them being dead", she said, "but still it's nothing to feel guilty about, you didn't lie about their deaths, you just didn't know".

"I left them for dead at that hospital Stacy", Jeremy said with red rimmed eyes, "Their my girlfriends little brothers and I left them for dead, I'm such a fucking idiot".

Jeremy began to cry a little. Stacy put her hand on his shoulder, "You aren't stupid your human and Candace and her family will think no less of you".

Jeremy stopped crying and looked at Stacy and smiled. "I guess you right, I'm just under a lot of pressure".

"I know, if I were in your position I would be to.", Stacy said smiling.

They saw the camp ahead, they had no idea how long they had been driving for. Jeremy stopped and parked the car near the RV and Ferb woke up. "We're here." said Stacy. Everyone got out of the Van and the first ones to come and greet them were Lawrence, Linda, and Candace.

"Jeremy!", Candace said running up and embracing her boyfriend. Lawrence came forward to shake Jeremy's hand. "We were starting to get a little worried.", he said, "What happened".

"We got cornered by a large group of walkers, and we lost Irving and some of the stuff we found", Jeremy said. Lawrence looked forlorn, "Well that's a bit of bad luck. Poor Irving, he was such a sweet young lad".

"But we did find something else.", Stacy said. Lawrence, Linda, and Candace looked a little curious until Phineas and Ferb stepped forward. Lind gasped and ran forward to embrace her sons with Lawrence and Candace right behind her. The family, finally united, got into a big group hug crying softly. Hearing what was going on, everyone else including Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella stepped outside. When the trio saw the two brothers they also ran forward to meet them. Baljeet and Isabella hugged both brothers. Bufford grabbed both brothers in an arm lock and gave them soft noogies. "Though you was gone forever binnerbell.", he said, the two brothers just laughed.

Baljeet looked at Isabella, "I still don't know how you change your pupils to hearts like that every time you see him".

"Natural talent.", Isabella sighed.

After everyone was done talking and hugging, Phineas spoke up. "So before anything else happens", he said, "What did we miss".


	10. Next Time

Next time on Phineas and Ferb…

 _Hello, to anyone who can hear this my name is Monty Monogram, O.W.C.A has fallen, I repeat O.W.C.A has fallen! This message goes out to all O.W.C.A agents and staff: FIND YOUR FAMILIES AND GET OUT OF THE CITY'S! The infected have overrun Danville and the military can't hold them back any longer. I am here with my dad Major Francis Monogram, three of our best agents, and a few others. Stock up on as many supplies as you can and get to somewhere quiet and more isolated like a cabin in the woods where there are few people. When you get there stay there until help arrives to fix this problem. As for everyone trapped in the city, stay calm and try to stay hidden. If you see walkers defend yourselves, aim for the head, anything else won't work. Be careful, it's noise that attracts them and the smell of blood. Also if… what… OH SHIT! Gotta go, they're breaking in, please whatever you do, do not enter Danville, if you do you will die._ (Gunfire in the background) _Monogram out!_ (Recording fades to static)

 **How's that for a crossover story. What happens next, find out in Phineas and Ferb: Miles Behind Us. For now here are some lists.**

 **Alive:**

 **Phineas**

 **Ferb**

 **Candace**

 **Lawrence**

 **Linda**

 **Isabella**

 **Baljeet**

 **Buford**

 **Ginger**

 **Gretchen**

 **Addison**

 **Holly**

 **Milly**

 **Katie**

 **Django**

 **Jenny**

 **Jeremy**

 **Stacy**

 **Coltrane**

 **Mrs. Van Stomm**

 **Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro**

 **Dead:**

 **Irving**

 **Albert**

 **Mrs. Tjinder**

 **Bobbi Fabulous**

 **Danny**

 **Sherman "Swampy**

 **Mr. Johnson**

 **Mrs. Johnson**

 **Suzy Johnson**

 **Melissa**

 **Mandy**

 **Madame Fireside**

 **Unknown Whereabouts:**

 **Perry**

 **Dr. Hirano**

 **Pinky**

 **Peter the Panda**

 **Monty Monogram**

 **Major Monogram**

 **Carl**

 **Carla**

 **Admiral Acronym**

 **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz**

 **Charlene Doofenshmirtz**

 **Heinz Doofenshmirtz**

 **Roger Doofenshmirtz**

 **Thaddeus**

 **Thor**

 **So that's it, if I missed anyone please tell me in the comments. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
